Aelita's Turn!
by katmar1994
Summary: While playing with her cousin in the palace an evil witch attacked now Aelita and her cousin Drake go to the Pride Lands for help. Will the kids of her mother's friends be able to help save Zenith? I don't own the Lion Guard only my oc's except one. Sequel to New Member!
1. Back To The Pride Lands!

**Aelita pov:** Today was a beautiful day on Zenith and I was having fun playing with my cousin Drake who's 12 years old.

"Come on Drake!" I shouted. "Coming!" Drake shouted back, my cousin has spiky black hair, blue eyes and wears a red short sleeved shirt with blue jean shorts and back sneakers.

As for me I have long blond hair in pigtails, my eyes are two different colors like my left eye is bright blue while my right is light green and I'm wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with blue shorts and white sneakers.

"So, where did Lucia say she'd meet us?" I asked Drake. "She should be here now!" Drake answered, just then a beautiful silver dragon came out into the open. "Hello you two." Lucia greeted us.

"Hi Lucia!" Drake and I greeted back, Lucia is Drake's familiar who bonded with him when he found her alone one night during an awful storm. "Ready to play?" I asked Lucia. "Yes." Lucia replied.

I forgot to mention that Lucia was able to grasp the human language so she's able to speak like us after playing tag for a bit all three of us were tried so we sat down to rest under a willow tree.

"I can't wait for Dad's lecture on dragons." Drake told us, Uncle Jake is an expert on dragons and he's here to give a lecture. "I'll be interesting that's for sure." I responded with a smile.

"It's sure to be amazing." Lucia commented, we all talked about the lecture then moved on to the Pride Lands. "It'd be cool to go back." I told Drake and Lucia, I loved the Pride Lands.

"When you go back, Lucia and I are going with." Drake told me. "Sounds like a plan." I replied, soon we started going back to the palace for lunch when all of a sudden we were nearly hit.

"Watch out!" Lucia screamed, she used her tail to grab us making the blast hit the ground. "What the!" Drake started. "I missed!" A smooth voice hissed out, we looked up to the trees.

"Beryl!" Drake and I shouted, Beryl is a witch who used to work in the palace but was banished after trying to kill my parents and I. "Hello, princess." Beryl sneered at me, she held her wand at me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked her, Beryl smiled a sinister smile. "I'm just here for revenge is all." Beryl answered. "Look!" Drake shouted, I turned to see what he's looking at.

"NO!" I cried out, mine and Drake's parents were in shackles. "Don't worry, you'll be with them again." Beryl told us, Lucia used her ice breath to create a wall of ice around us.

"Let's get outta here." Drake told me. "Right." I replied, we used our magic to make a portal to the one place I knew we'd be safe. "Back to the Pride Lands." I whispered to Drake and Lucia.

The portal opened and we stepped through. "You won't get away!" Beryl yelled, she would've gotten us if the portal hadn't closed when it did. "We'll be alright." I thought as I silently cried.

 **Third Person pov:** In the Pride Lands the new lion guard was having a relaxing day after they had finished patrolling the area. "When do you think Aelita will visit?" Bina asked her friends.

Bina is the daughter of Bunga. "I don't know but hopefully she'll visit soon." Kanu replied, he's Kion's son and leader of the new lion guard. "Hapana! A portal opened!" Nuru shouted out.

Nuru is Ono's daughter. "Maybe it's Aelita!" Batini said with a smile, she's Beshte's daughter. "We'd better see." Faraji responded, he's Fuli's son. "Let's go!" Kanu told he's friends.

The five members ran to where the portal had opened and saw Lucia step through. "Hevi Kabisa!" Kanu shouted, they weren't sure what to make of the dragon. "We're safe now." Lucia said.

"That's a relief." Drake replied, he helped Aelita out of the portal. "Let's find my friends and tell them what happened." Aelita responded. "I don't think we need to find them." Lucia told her.

Drake and Aelita turned to see the guard. "Hey guys." Aelita greeted. "Aelita!" The guard shouted, they tackled her into a hug. "What happened?" Batini asked in concern, she was worried about Aelita.

"Let's go back to Pride Rock and I'll explain there." Aelita replied, the guard, Aelita, Drake and Lucia all went back to Pride Rock and were greeted by Queen Kiara and King Kovu along with the old guard.

"Kids? What happened?" Kion asked them, it was then that Drake, Lucia and Aelita told them about what happened back on Zenith. "You three are more then welcome to stay here." Queen Kiara said.

"Thank you, Queen Kiara." Aelita, Lucia and Drake replied, the trio went with Aelita's friends back to the lair and started to catch up. "So, you have the DNA of a lion now?" Bina asked Aelita in awe.

"Yep." Aelita answered. "That must be cool." Faraji commented. "You guys should her in action." Drake spoke up. "Aelita's an amazing fighter." Lucia added. "I'm not that good." Aelita retorted with a blush.

Before anyone could add anything else some shadow monsters appeared. "What are they?" Nuru asked in fright. "They're Beryl's monsters!" Drake shouted, he got ready to fight the monsters.

"POWER PENDENT, MEWTAMORPHSIS!" Aelita shouted, she kissed her pendent and started to transform. "Whoa." The guard said in awe, Aelita's outfit changed into a tan dress with white gloves and boots.

Aelita now had the ears and tail of a lion. "She's beautiful." Kanu thought as he looked at Aelita. "MEW MEW STYLE, MEW MEW GRACE, MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE!" Aelita chanted out.

The shadow monsters hissed at the young princess. "Let's do this!" Drake shouted, he, Lucia and Aelita started to fight. "We have to help them." Battini told her friends. "Batini's right." Nuru chimed in.

"Til the Pride Lands end." Kanu started. "Lion Guard Defend!" They shouted together, the guard joined the fray but were over powered. "What do we do now?!" Faraji asked, Aelita brought out her weapon.

"LIGHT RHAPSODY!" Aelita shouted, she played a mini harp like weapon and sent out a light attack that destroyed the shadow monsters. "That. WAS. AWESOME!" Bina shouted in major awe.

Everyone was impressed by Aelita's powers. "Thanks, everyone alright?" Aelita asked her friends, no one got hurt so that was good after the attack the lair had been fixed with magic thanks to Drake.

"Now that we know what we're dealing with, we'll help you save your home." Kanu told Aelita. "You sure? We don't want you to get hurt." Aelita responded. "We'll be fine." Faraji replied with a smirk.

"Alright." Aelita said with sigh, Drake could see that Aelita didn't want her friends involved with this fight and thought of a way to cheer her up. "How 'bout a song cousin?" Drake asked Aelita.

She was startled by the request but smiled at Drake. "Okay." Aelita replied, she a made a normal harp appear and started to play it. [Play Lyra's Song English Dub from Fairy Tail]

[ **Aelita** ]

 _Words are born_

 _Into air_

 _And quickly fade out_

 _In the wind_

 _But they find their_

 _Way inside you_

 _Where they live on_

 _Forevermore_

 _When the skies are dark_

 _And full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _A light so warm_

 _And all aglow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

 _You can see just_

 _How much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _Love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from_

 _The day that you_

 _First heard those words_

 _(Music)_

 _Ooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo...Ooooo!_

When Aelita stopped singing everyone was crying but not because they were sad it was because of how pretty the song was in fact everyone all over the Pride Lands heard the song since Aelita's voice had echoed all over.

 **Drake pov:** When we all stopped crying Aelita sent the harp away and hugged me. "I always did love that song." I told her, Aelita smiled at me then to everyone else. "We should get to sleep." Kanu told us.

Kanu was right since it has been a big day for all of us. "Bye guys!" Aelita, Lucia and I told them, Kanu went back to his parents while the others went to their homes and the three of us started in the lair.

"You think our parents are okay?" Aelita asked me, I thought for a second. "I'm sure they're fine." I answered, I tried to convince myself of that. "I hope so." Aelita replied as she yawned and snuggled closer.

I wrapped my arm around her to keep her warm while Lucia wrapped her tail around us to we'd be safe in case for shadow monsters showed up. "Everything will alright." I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

The Lion guard will help us save our family and home just as their parents helped save Aunt Iris when she was a kid once Beryl is stopped everything will be alright on Zenith once more, I just know it.

 **Alright! You wanted it and you got! It's time for the sequel to my story New Member! Drake isn't my oc but I got permission to use him from my friend Sora Pendragon.**

 **I strongly recommend you check out his stories also I don't own the song used in this chapter, so please review and no flames!**


	2. Midnight Fight!

**Lucia pov:** It's been a few days since Aelita, Drake and I came back to the Pride Lands and met the others.

"It's strange how Beryl's monsters know where to find us." I thought to Drake. "She's Aunt Iris talk about the Pride Lands so that's how Beryl knows." Drake thought back to me.

Since we have a bond Drake and I can talk telepathically without anyone over hearing. "Today has been quiet." Aelita told us, she came back from scouting out the monsters.

"It's making me nervous." Nuru admitted. "Beryl must be planing something." Drake replied. "Then we must be ready for anything." Kanu responded, we all agreed to that.

Drake and Aelita decided to spar with me watching them. "Ready? Begin!" I shouted, the kids used both magic and hand to hand combat. "They're awesome." Bina said in awe.

"Hevi Kabisa." Kanu whispered, I glanced at them and saw that Kanu couldn't keep his eyes off Aelita. "Someone has a crush." I thought with a smile, Aelita also has a crush on Kanu.

After Drake and Aelita finished sparing we all took a break then Faraji asked if anyone wanted to race him. "I will." Drake told him. "Ready, set go!" Batini yelled out, the race started.

Both Faraji and Drake were fast that ended up in a tie. "Nice race Drake." Faraji told Drake. "You too." Drake replied, once that was done we relaxed and told stories about our lives.

A few hours later everyone went home leaving Drake, Aelita and I to back to the lair. "What's this?" Aelita asked us, we looked to see a letter with our names on it. "A letter?" Drake stated.

I gently smacked him. "We know that, but what's it doing here?" I asked him. "Let's find out." Drake replied, he opened the letter and read it out loud. "So, Beryl want's to fight." I asked.

"Looks that way." Aelita replied. "Well, she's gonna get one." Drake added, we set up an alarm clock that let us know when it was midnight. "The midnight fight is on." I thought with a smirk.

 **Third Person pov:** A little while later the clock went off. "You guys ready?" Lucia asked Drake and Aelita. "We're ready." Aelita whispered back, the trio sneaked away from Pride Rock.

Once they were further away they talked. "Why did the fight have to take place in the Out Lands?" Drake asked Aelita. "It's where some fight took place plus it's empty." Aelita explained.

"I still don't like it." Lucia responded, they got to the Out Lands when suddenly the shadow monsters appeared. "This had so better not have been a trap." Drake said annoyed, it wasn't.

Aelita transformed as Drake summoned his fire powers. "Let's do this!" Aelita shouted, the fight began. "BURNING DRAGON FLAME!" Drake shouted out, his attack hit the monsters.

Lucia used her ice breath to freeze the shadows. "Now you two!" Lucia called out, the cousins turned to her. "DOUBLE LIGHT FIRE HEART ATTACK!" Drake and Aelita shouted in unison.

Drake and Aelita combined both their light and fire magic to get rid of the last of the shadow monsters. "Alright!" Drake and Aelita shouted, they were cut off by dark laughter.

"You're stronger then I thought." Beryl's voice rang out. "Beryl! Where are you!?" Aelita shouted. "Come out now!" Drake demanded. "I think not but you're not done yet." Beryl replied.

Her voice faded as more shadow monsters appeared. "We're out numbered." Lucia stated. "What should we do?" Aelita asked. "Zuka Zama!" Bina called out, she destroyed two monsters.

"Bina?!" Drake asked/shouted. "Twende Kiboko!" Batini shouted, she crushed some of the monsters. "Huwezi!" Faraji called out, the monsters chased him when Kanu used the roar.

All the shadow monsters had been defeated. "Are you three okay?" Kanu asked the trio. "We're fine but how'd you know we'd be here?" Aelita asked Kanu. "We followed you." Nuru answered.

"Why did you follow us?" Lucia asked them. "We didn't want you to fight alone." Faraji replied. "You guys could've been hurt." Drake scolded them. "So could you guys." Bina retorted back.

Drake thought about that. "Touche." Drake replied to her. "Thank you for your help." Lucia told the guard. "Your welcome." Kanu replied with a smile, the group of friends went back to their homes.

Once back in the lair Drake, Lucia and Aelita settled down but couldn't sleep at all. "We need to be more careful." Aelita started. "We'd better practice more." Drake added, he was worried about the guard.

"We need to work together with the guard since you, Aelita, are member of it and save our home." Lucia told them. "You're right Lucia." Aelita replied. "Can you sing to us?" Drake asked Aelita.

"Sure." Aelita responded, she thought of the perfect song that was fun and would be able to help her friends have good dreams tonight. [Play Good Company from Oliver and Company]

[ **Aelita** ]

 _You and me together_

 _We'll be_

 _Forever you'll see_

 _We too can be good_

 _Company_

 _You and me_

 _Yes, together we two_

 _Together, that's you_

 _Forever with me_

 _We'll always be good_

 _Company_

 _You and me_

 _Yes, together we'll be_

 _(Music)_

 _You and me_

 _Together we'll be_

 _Forever, you'll see_

 _We'll always be good_

 _Company_

 _You and me_

 _Just wait and see._

"Good night Drake, Lucia." Aelita whispered, she snuggled closer to her cousin and friend. "Goodnight Aelita." Drake and Lucia replied, the all fell into a deep but sweet sleep as they huddled together for warmth.

 **Kanu pov:** Before I fell asleep I heard Aelita singing again. "She really is like Iris." Dad whispered to me. "She is, isn't she." I replied, Dad told me about how Iris would sing whenever she could day or night.

I love hearing Aelita sing because her voice is always so soothing to hear and it's one of the things I like about her. "Her voice is so pretty that I just want to listen to Aelita forever." I thought with a sigh.

Once Aelita's voice faded I knew she fell asleep and I went back to thinking of how we could save Zenith from Beryl without getting hurt. "Use the magic from within." A familiar voice whispered to me.

"Iris?" I thought, I looked around but didn't see her even though I heard Iris's voice. "What did she mean the magic from within?" I whispered, I shrugged it for now and will think about it tomorrow.

Things are gonna be interesting since Aelita, Drake and Lucia are here but this means that my friends and I will be able to write our own story which will be shared by everyone from generations.

I just that Aelita won't sacrifice herself since I couldn't stand to have anything bad happen to her if that were to happen. "Please, elders of the past. Help me protect Aelita from Beryl." I thought.

 **New chapter is done. Sorry if it's short anyways, I don't own the song used in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	3. Drake's Mission!

**Drake pov:** Today we patrolled around the Pride Lands in case Beryl sent more monsters luckily she hasn't.

"But that means Beryl is either plotting or she's getting a facial." I thought with a snicker, Beryl has always been worried about her looks and get's upset if she doesn't look good.

I was on my way back to the others when I saw some younger kids playing. "Drake! What's keeping you?" Faraji asked me. "Who're they?" I asked Faraji, he looked at the kids.

"Them? They're are younger siblings." Faraji explained, that's news to me. "Your siblings?" I asked as the others showed up. "Faraji!" The younger cheetah shouted, she pounced.

"Radi! Get off me!" Faraji replied, he didn't want to play. "Hey Jiwe." Bina greeted her brother. "Hi Bina!" Jiwe replied. "Batini!" Ziwa called. "Hey little bro." Batini called back.

"How are you Nuru?" Upepo asked his sister. "I'm fine." Nuru answered, the siblings chatted for a while. "How come you didn't tell us about your siblings?" Aelita asked Kanu.

"I don't have a sibling and we've been busy." Kanu responded, after Aelita, Lucia and I got to know the younger kids we all decided to play hide and seek. "Not it!" Everyone shouted.

"Guess I'm it." I said to myself, but before I could start counting the sky became dark with only the middle of the sky filled with light as an image appeared and I knew who it was.

"Drake." Mufasa called to me. "Are you Mufasa?" I asked him. "Yes Drake. I have a mission for you." Mufasa replied. "What mission?" I asked him, curiosity getting the better of me.

"To find Zenith's lion guard with you as the leader." Mufasa told me. "A lion guard for Zenith?" I asked. "You're guard will help protect Aelita from Beryl and her monsters." Mufasa replied.

I have a bad feeling that history's going to repeat itself. "Who will they be?" I asked Mufasa. "They will be the siblings of the Pride Lands guard." Mufasa answered me, I thought for a sec.

"If that's true then what will our symbol be?" I asked Mufasa. "It will be based on your's and they're powers. Your guard will also be able to change into human like forms." Mufasa explained.

"Alright then. I'll talk to them." I responded, Mufasa's image vanished and the sky returned to normal. "I'd better gather the new members." I thought, before I left I saw my shoulder glow.

"The symbol for Mars." I said with a smirk, I knew it would be that since my powers are fire based. "Now then, time to find the rest of the team." I thought as I went back to Pride Rock.

 **Third Person pov:** When Drake got back to Pride Rock he saw that Radi and her friends were playing. "Hey guys." Drake started, he got their attention. "We need to talk." Drake finished.

"What about?" Upepo asked me. "About becoming Zenith's Lion Guard." Drake replied, they looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Radi asked Drake, he explained everything to them.

"Will we really get to do that?" Jiwe asked Drake. "Yep." Drake responded. "When do we start?" Ziwa asked with a smile. "First, we gotta find out what your powers are." Drake answered.

After a few hours of practicing each of them found out what their powers were like Radi can control thunder so her symbol was for Jupiter. "This is so cool!" Radi said with a smirk.

Jiwe can control stone so his symbol was for Earth. "Zuka Zama!" Jiwe shouted, Ziwa could control water so his symbol was for Mercury. "Poa." Ziwa commented, he was happy.

Upepo's power was over wind so the symbol for Uranus appeared on him. "Interesting." Upepo replied in awe. "So now what?" Ziwa asked Drake. "Now it's time for more practice." Drake replied.

"Why more?" Jiwe asked Drake. "This time it's to try and become anthropomorphic." Drake responded. "Like when Aelita transforms?" Radi asked, Drake nodded 'yes' so they got to work.

They managed to change to versions of mew mew's, Radi has long black hair with green eyes tan skin and her dress had cheetah print on it. "I'm a mew mew now!" Radi shouted with a smile.

Jiwe has short black hair with white streaks, dark blue eyes, dark skin and his outfit was a black tank top with blue shorts. "I repeat, Zuka Zama!" Jiwe shouted, he liked his new look a lot.

Ziwa has short blue hair, light blue eyes, white skin and his outfit consisted of a dark blue tank top and white shorts. "This is so interesting." Ziwa exclaimed as he examined himself.

Upepo has short blond hair with black eyes, white skin and his clothes consisted of a white tank top that showed off his wings and dark yellow shorts. "How cool is this?" Upepo asked his friends.

"Alright you guys better change back for now, then we can hang out." Drake told them, they did as told then started to play tag. "Do you think Aelita would sing for us?" Radi asked Drake.

Before Drake could answer they heard Aelita's voice. "I'd love to sing for you but I need the girl's help." Aelita said to Radi. "What song cousin?" Drake asked with a smile, Aelita told him the name.

Drake turned on the music. "Alright, just follow me since you've never heard this song before." Aelita told the girls. [Play Your Gravitation english version from My brides a Mermaid?]

[ **All the girls** ]

 _The constellations combine_

 _But then my eyes start to dance_

 _It feels like stars could collide_

 _But when the heat is immense_

 _Things are calling for you_

 _And now I have to believe_

 _In Good Luck_

 _I'm not afraid of the pain_

 _I'm getting burned by your love_

 _And yet I really can't just say_

 _Just what's holding me back_

 _So I need a reason to believe_

 _Feel the beating of my heart_

 _The rhythm of my melody_

 _It's more then just a song of love_

 _It's how you make me feel_

 _Oh_

 _You are so real to me_

 _Though I might fall apart_

 _I'll wish upon a star_

 _That's how I know it'll reach you one day_

 _As for the future goes_

 _Let this song be your home_

 _Shining Shining Moonlight_

 _My heart beats a symphony_

 _Your love inspires me_

 _That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

 _Now matter how far we are_

 _We'll never stay apart_

 _Your love pulls me close to you_

 _It's your Gravitation_

 _(Music)_

 _They say when light comes to shine_

 _We'll sing with all that we got_

 _As I have mentioned before_

 _There is a song to be sung_

 _Your my way of the two_

 _And that's why I believe in Good Luck_

 _There's nothing you got to change_

 _With every breath that you are_

 _My love for you cannot fade_

 _Your everything I'm not_

 _For you must believe_

 _Feel the pounding of my heart_

 _The rhythm of my melody_

 _It's more then just a song of love_

 _It's how you make me feel_

 _Oh_

 _You are the world to me_

 _I'll wish upon a star_

 _Spending the rest of time_

 _That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

 _As for the future goes_

 _Let this song be your home_

 _Shining Shining Moonlight_

 _My heart beats a symphony_

 _Your love inspires me_

 _That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

 _Now matter how far we are_

 _We'll never stay apart_

 _Your love pulls me close to you_

 _It's your Gravitation_

 _(Music)_

 _No matter how far apart_

 _I'll wish upon a star_

 _That's how I know it'll reach you one day_

 _As for the future goes_

 _Let this song be your home_

 _Shining Shining Moonlight_

 _My heart beats a symphony_

 _Your love inspires me_

 _That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

 _No matter how far we are_

 _We'll never stay apart_

 _Your love pulls me close to you_

 _It's your Gravitation!_

When the song was over all the boys were cheering for the girls since they had put everything into that song. "Thank you!" The girls replied, Drake hugged Aelita since it had been a while since he's heard that song.

 **Bina pov:** Today's been a really good day since Beryl hadn't attacked and then Aelita taught us girls a new song which so much fun to sing. "We should go." I told Jiwe. "Okay." Jiwe replied to me.

We said our goodbyes for the night then we home back to where Dad was waiting for us. "Hey guys! How'd it go today?" Dad asked us, we took turns telling him about our day today.

"That's nice. Time for some grubs." Dad told us, we all ate our food but I was thinking about the mark on Jiwe's arm since he didn't have before. "What's with that mark?" I asked Jiwe.

"It's the symbol for my powers." Jiwe replied. "Powers?" Dad asked him, Jiwe told us how Drake is forming a Lion Guard for Zenith because Mufasa told him to do it. "Wow." Dad and I said in awe.

"So, your friends have powers too?" I asked Jiwe. "Yep, it's our job to protect Aelita." Jiwe answered, Dad and I glanced at him in worry. "Who's the leader of this guard?" Dad asked Jiwe.

"Drake is of course and Lucia will help train us." Jiwe explained, that eased our worries since Drake and Lucia will help train my brother and his friends. "Be careful." I whispered to him.

After supper it was bed time and I was really tired from today because of the dance I did as I mimicked Aelita. "Girl's got moves." I thought with a smile, I soon fell asleep thinking about tomorrow.

 **New chapter is done! I hope you like the idea of of two Lion Guards and I got the idea from my friend Sora Pendragon so thank you! I don't own this song used today.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	4. Sailor Warriors!

**Nuru pov:** Today's been super quiet so that mean's Beryl is probably getting ready to attack us again.

"No signs of the shadow monsters." I told Kanu, I landed back in the lair. "That's good but we should get ready just in case." Kanu replied, we all agreed and came up with a plan.

"Hey, Kanu!" A female cub greeted, this was Kanu's cousin Kae. "What do you want Kae?" Kanu asked her. "I just wanted to see what your doing." Kae answered as she tried to look.

"Kae! We're planing our attack against Beryl's monsters." Kanu told her. "Can I help?" Kae asked us. "I'm sorry Kae, but what we're doing is dangerous." Aelita gently told Kae.

"Meaning?" Kae asked her. "Meaning we don't want you to get involved since you could get hurt." Drake gently added. "Okay." Kae responded, she left the lair to search for her friends.

We looked at Aelita and Drake. "What?" They asked us. "How did you just get Kae to leave us alone?" Bina asked them. "You just gotta be nice." Drake answered her. "Wow." I thought.

After we made a plan we got the chance to see our siblings change into their humanoid forms. "Pretty cool right?" Radi asked us. "Very cool." Faraji replied with a smile, he's impressed.

"So, my great grandfather Mufsa asked you to help form the Zenith Lion Guard?" Kanu asked Drake. "Yep." Drake responded, he told us about what happened and everything.

Just then Kae came back into the lair. "Guys! We've got trouble!" Kae warned us. "What kind of trouble?" Upepo asked her. "There's some warriors looking for Aelita!" Kae replied.

We ran outside and saw four human girls. "Who're they?" Batini asked Aelita. "It's Venus, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto!" Aelita said with shaky voice. "The Sailor Warriors!" Drake added.

"Prince Aelita, we have come for you." Pluto told her. "Your not talking her anywhere!" Kanu said with a growl. "I was hoping you'd be cooperative with us." Neptune replied with a sigh.

"VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus shouted, she her attack out way but we dodged it. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Pluto shouted, we dodged her attack but it hit Aelita!

"AELITA!" We all screamed in worry. "I-I'm alright." Aelita reassured us, she was hurt and her back was starting to bleed. "We need to get you to safety, now." Lucia told Aelita.

 **Third Person pov:** Aelita stood up but almost fell. "I won't run away!" Aelita replied, her friends were surprised by her strength. "Come on guys! Let's do this!" Aelita shouted out.

"Right!" The two guards shouted, Drake remembered one way to defeat the Sailor Warriors was with music. "I know just the song!" Aelita told him, she'd have to sing to the warriors.

The music started to play and it got the Sailor Warriors attention. "You won't get the chance!" Saturn shouted, Aelita didn't care since she started. [Play Let's Fight from Sailor Moon]

[ **Aelita** ]

 _The day has turned to night_

 _And we must fight like the wind_

 _It will take our hope_

 _And we will not give up our dreams_

 _We are Sailor Scouts_

 _And we will not forget again_

 _Yes we're Sailor Scouts_

 _And we will fight until the end_

 _Our work is never done_

 _We'll beat evil_

 _Fight as one_

 _Until the moonlight_

 _Sending evil forces on the run_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _For the love we share_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Coz we need the care_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _My friend_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Sailor Moon_

 _Sailor Moon_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _For the love we share_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Coz we know we care_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _My friend_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _For hope everywhere_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _For the love we share_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Coz we need the care_

 _My friend_

 _Let's Fight!_

 _Coz we are the best_

 _Sailor Moon_

 _Sailor Moon..._

After Aelita sang the Sailor Warriors came to their senses. "What happened?" Venus asked her friends. "You four were under Beryl's control." Aelita replied, she then passed out due to the pain in her back.

 **Neptune pov:** My friends and I watched as our princess passed out. "PRINCESS AELITA!" We shouted in worry, her cousin Prince Drake caught her before she hit the ground. "She'll be alright." Prince Drake told us.

We all sighed in relief. "Now then, what happened to you four?" Lucia asked me, we told her and the others how Beryl ambushed us then had her monsters put us under a spell. "What now?" Bina asked me.

"We beg for your forgiveness." Saturn begged Prince Drake, we knelled before him. "I forgive you and I know Aelita will as well." Prince Drake replied, we smiled at him then changed back into normal outfits.

"How 'bout we introduce ourselves? I'm Michelle." I told them, Venus went next. "My name Mina. Nice to meet ya." Mina greeted, Saturn greeted them. "Hello, I'm Hotaru." Hotaru said with a smile.

It was finally Pluto's turn. "And I'm Trista, it's nice to meet the friends of our Prince and Princess." Trista greeted. "It's nice to meet you." Kanu greeted us, we all sat down and talked about our next move.

"I think you could help us out!" Radi told Mina. "What do you mean?" Hoatru asked her. "We need help controlling our powers which are a lot like your's." Ziwa explained, we were shocked by this request.

"Prince Drake? Will you and Princess Aelita allow us to mentor them?" Trista asked him. "Of course! We'll need all the help we can get." Prince Drake replied. "We vow to help you learn." I told them.

Looks like aside from protecting the princess, we got a new mission to help Zenith's new Lion Guard learn to control their powers and take back our home from that devil witch Beryl and seal her away.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the four Sailor Scouts but I do own Kae. I also don't own the song used in this chapter, please review and no flames.**


	5. First Date!

**Mina pov:** Today my friends and I got done sparing and watching our boyfriends help the Zenith Lion Guard.

"That's enough for today." Kunzite told them, he and the other kings of heaven showed up two weeks ago. "You all did really well." Zoisite told Drake and his friends.

"Thanks guys." Drake replied, the four kings of heaven were helping Drake and his friends master their weapons. "Nice job you guys." I called out, I gave them towels.

"Best lesson yet!" Jiwe shouted in happiness, we all laughed at his antics just then I saw Kanu come over. "Drake, can I talk to you?" Kanu asked Drake with a nervous tone.

When they left I quietly followed and heard them talking. "I was wondering if it'd be okay to date Aelita." Kanu told Drake. "You want permission to date my cousin?" Drake asked.

"Yes." Kanu replied, Drake thought about it. "You can ask Aelita and if she says 'yes', you can date her." Drake responded, Kanu was happy so he went to find the princess.

I then followed Kanu to where Aelita was. "Hey Kanu. What's up?" Princess Aelita asked him. "Aelita, would you go on a date with me?" Kanu asked her, they were blushing big time.

"Of course. I'd love to go on a date." Princess Aelita answered, I silently cheered for them and left to inform the others. "So, what should we do?" Trista asked me, I smirked at her.

"We're gonna set up their date!" I replied to her. "But how will we know if Kanu will like what we do?" Hotaru asked me. "We can ask his cousin Kae what he likes." I answered with a smile.

"I suppose we can help set up Princess Aelita and Kanu's date." Michelle said with a sigh, we all got to work then asked Kae what Kanu likes, she told us his likes so that helped big time.

"You want me to do what?" Drake asked me. "Sing a song for Aelita and Kanu." I answered. "I guess I could do that." Drake replied, I smiled then went right back to work on the scene.

"It's time!" Hotaru called out, Nephrite went to get Aelita while Jadeite went to get Kanu once they returned the couple was surprised by everything. "Enjoy!" We all told them with smiles.

 **Third Person pov:** Aelita and Kanu were enjoying their date thanks to their friends picking the most romantic spot. "I'm really glad your having fun, Aelita." Kanu told her with a sincere smile.

Kanu was in his humanoid form, he now had tan skin, light brown eyes, red hair and his outfit was light tan tank top with white shorts and tan sneakers, overall he was handsome.

"I'm glad your having fun too." Aelita replied, they ate and talked then decided to dance. "That's our cue." Mina whispered to Drake, he started the music and a familiar song came on.

Drake and Mina stayed hidden but held a mic in their hands to help make sure that Aelita and Kanu could hear their voicees while they danced to the song.

[Play Show Me The Light From Rudolph]

[ **Drake** ]

 _I'm out here on my own_

 _To face the day alone_

 _I need you to get me through the night_

 _I'm lost out in the cold_

 _I want someone to hold_

 _I feel you're near, though you're out of sight_

 _And even though we're far apart_

 _I search the moonlit sky_

 _I make a wish to be home with you_

 _Can't you hear me cry?_

 _Show me the light_

 _Someone to lead and guide me_

 _Show me the light_

 _A love to stand beside me_

 _Show me the light_

 _When I fear the dark_

 _A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc_

 _Show me the light_

[ **Mina** ]

 _I'm reaching for a star_

 _Wondering where you are_

 _Where is the love searching for me too?_

 _Beyond the mountain top_

 _The dream will never stop_

 _Give me a sign_

 _I'm running out of time_

[ **Drake** ]

 _And I know someone is on their knees_

[ **Drake and Mina** ]

 _Praying for me now_

 _Won't you come and hear my pleas?_

 _Save me_

 _Oh, save me somehow_

[ **Mina** ]

 _Show me the light_

 _Someone to lead and guide me_

 _Show me the light_

 _A love to stand beside me_

[ **Drake and Mina** ]

 _Show me the light_

 _When I fear the dark_

 _A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc_

 _Show me the light_

 _("Love you Aelita" Kanu said to Aelita)_

 _Show me the light!_

When Drake and Mina stopped singing they saw that Aelita and Kanu had stopped dancing as they leaned in then kissed. "They make such a cute couple." Mina whispered. "They sure do." Drake whispered back.

 **Aelita pov:** Kanu and I broke the kiss so we could breath. "Tonight has truly been magical." I told Kanu. "It certainly has been." Kanu replied with a smile, I smiled back at him then we went back to Pride Rock.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kanu told me. "Goodnight." I replied to him, I went back to the lair and saw the girls waiting for me. "What?" I asked them. "So, what happened?" Bina asked me, I blushed again.

"Come on. Tell, tell!" Batini encouraged me _,_ I gave in and told the girls everything. "And then, then we kissed." I finished with dreamy sigh, my friends shouted in happiness for me and Kanu's first date.

We all started talking at the same time and giggled like fan girls. "Alright! I think it's time for us to get some sleep." Queen Kiara told us. "Aw!" We all groaned, we listened to her anyways and they left.

Once I was in my sleeping bag I saw Drake come in. "Where'd you vanish to?" I asked Drake. "N-nowhere special." Drake replied, I knew he had been singing with Mina while I danced with Kanu.

"It was great to hear you singing again." I told Drake, he blushed at what I said since my cousin doesn't usually like to sing. "Thanks." Drake responded, he got into his sleeping bag then fell asleep.

I kept thinking about my kiss with Kanu. "I felt the spark so that means we're meant to be." I thought with a smile, I hope that my parents will be excited for us when this whole fight is over I fell asleep.

 **Alright! New chapter is done! I don't own the Four Kings of heaven since their from Sailor Moon and I don't own the song used in today's chapter, please review and no flames!**


	6. Not A Prince!

**Kae pov:** After hearing about Aelita's date with Kanu it made me realize that I want to go out on a date with Drake.

"But would he even date me?" I thought to myself, as I passed the lair I heard Drake's voice. "Can you please stop calling me Prince?" Drake asked Mina, she sighed at him.

"I'm sorry Drake. I know how much you dislike being called and treated like a prince." Mina replied, why does Drake hate being called Prince Drake. "Aelita can tell me." I whispered.

So, I went to find Aelita and when I found her, she was with Bina. "You sure you want to do this?" Aelita asked Bina. "Yep. Let's do it!" Bina responded, Aelita sighed at her.

Bina then jumped while Aelita held the rope and Bina came back up. "That was awesome!" Bina shouted. "Aelita! Can I talk to you?" I asked her. "Sure." Aelita replied to me.

We walked to the watering hole. "What's wrong?" Aelita asked me. "How come Drake doesn't like being called or treated like a prince?" I asked her, she froze at my question.

"Um...Kae. I can't really tell you but Drake can." Aelita told me. "Will he tell me?" I asked her. "I'm sure he will." Aelita answered, I then got an idea. "I'll ask him out." I thought.

I went back to Pride Rock so I could find Drake. "Kae? Who're you looking for?" Drake asked me. "I was looking for you." I answered. "What for?" Drake asked me, I took a breath.

"I wanted to ask you out." I replied, he was surprised. "You want to date me?" Drake asked me, I nodded 'yes'. "Alright. We'll have it tonight." Drake told me. "Okay." I responded.

After Drake left I went to inform Mina and her friends. "We get to set up two dates in one week! We're on a roll!" Mina declared, we laughed at her pose then they helped get it set up.

 **Third Person pov:** Later that night Drake picked Kae up and they went to watering hole. "You look nice." Kae told Drake. "You look stunning." Drake replied, he was right about Kae too.

Kae's human form was like Kanu's only she had a white short sleeved dress and light brown hair. "Drake?" Kae started. "Yeah?" Drake asked her. "Mind if I ask you something?" Kae asked.

"What?" Drake asked her. "Why do you hate being called and treated like a prince?" Kae asked him, he sighed then told her the reason. "It's because of how people would treat me." Drake replied.

"What do you mean?" Kae asked him. "Kids would be too scared to play with me because they were worried that if I got hurt they'd get trouble and their parents weren't much different." Drake explained.

"Really?" Kae asked him. "Yep, the adults would act nice because my Mom is related to King Odd." Drake told her. "Aelita's father. Did everyone treat you like that?" Kae asked him.

"Nope. Aelita would treat me like a regular kid and so would our family." Drake replied. "That's good." Kae responded, after talking a bit more they decided to have some fun with music.

Even though Drake didn't like to sing he decided that it would be fun to sing with Kae for a little bit. [Play Looking through your eyes from Quest for Camelot]

[ **Drake** ]

 _Look at the tell me_

 _What do you see?_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _And describe it to me_

 _The heavens are sparkling_

 _With starlight tonight_

 _That's what I see through your eyes_

[ **Kae** ]

 _I see the heavens_

 _Each time that you smile_

 _I hear your heartbeat_

 _Just go on for miles_

 _And suddenly I know_

 _Why life is worthwhile_

 _That's what I see_

 _Through your eyes_

[ **Drake and Kae** ]

 _Here in the night_

 _I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Our two hearts are one_

 _It's out of our hands_

 _We can't stop what have begun_

 _And love just took_

 _Me by surprise_

 _Looking through your eyes_

 _I look at myself_

 _And instead I see us_

 _Whoever I am now_

 _It feels like enough_

 _And I see a girl_

 _Who is learning to trust_

 _That's who I see_

 _Through your eyes_

 _Here in the night_

 _I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Our two hearts are one_

 _It's out of our hands_

 _We can't stop what we have begun_

 _And love just took_

 _Me by surprise_

 _Looking through your eyes_

 _And there are some things_

 _We don't know_

 _Sometimes a heart_

 _Just needs to go_

 _And there is so much_

 _Of us I remember_

 _Underneath the open sky_

 _With you forever_

 _Here in the night_

 _I see the sun_

 _Here in the dark_

 _Our two hearts are one_

 _It's out of our hands_

 _We can't stop what we have begun_

 _And love just took_

 _Me by surprise_

 _Looking through your eyes_

 _Looking through your eyes._

When Drake and Kae stopped singing, Drake was hesitated when Kae wanted to kiss so she took the lead and kissed Drake then broke the kiss. "Whoa." Drake and Kae said together, the laughed at that and went back.

 **Beryl pov:** I watched both Princess Aelita with Prince Kanu and Drake with Princess Kae. "So, they do have another weakness." I thought with a smirk, I then got an idea to get the princess's attention.

"If I attack Kanu and Kae, Aelita will have no choice but to surrender if she doesn't want them hurt." I said to myself, I went to my potions and started to make more shadow monsters that will hurt Kanu and Kae.

This is too perfect it's almost no fun but as a villain I can and will make Aelita do what I want with her magic once I have her under my control. "Then she'll have to give up her place for the thrown." I muttered.

My monsters are complete. "Listen to me. I want you to go to the Pride Lands and hurt Aelita and Drake's lovers, their names are Kanu and Kae. Now go!" I ordered my new monsters, they left the palace.

I went back to my bedchambers and got changed into my nightdress. "The fun will begin tomorrow and I can watch in the morning." I thought with a smirk, my plan is full proof and the lion guards can't help.

 **New chapter is done! I hope Aelita and Drake will be able to keep Kanu and Kae safe! I don't own the song used in this chapter and Sora, I hope this chapter is okay.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	7. New Sailor Warriors!

**Trista pov:** Today has been peaceful but I fear that peace will shatter very soon since I suddenly got bad feeling.

"Beryl must be up to something." I thought in worry, today was a big day for the Zenith lion guard since they're getting their weapons today. "I'm so proud." Princess Aelita whispered.

"As are we." Nephrite said to her, we all smiled as Lucia brought out the weapons. "Drake, you get the keyblade. It will help you control you magic." I told him, he smiled back.

"Ziwa, you get these gauntlets which can also become a shield." Mina told him, he smiled. "Jiwe, you get these daggers be careful with them." Michelle warned him, he nodded.

"Radi, your weapon is a spear but it's very special so don't underestimate it." Princess Aelita told her. "Understood." Radi replied, she held her spear close to her so she didn't drop it.

"Finally, Upepo. You weapon is a wand that can extend into a staff for enclosed combat." Hotaru told him. "Thank you so much." The Zenith guard told us, we smiled at them.

Once the five of them got their weapons they went to practice with them. "Princess, we're going to scout around and keep an eye out for shadow monsters." I told her.

"Okay but be careful." Princess Aelita told us. "We'll be fine." Mina replied, we left Pride Rock and started scouting out for Beryl's shadow monsters that might be in the Pride Lands.

"I've got bad feeling about this." Michelle told us, we all had the same bad feeling that something's going to happen. "We have to get back to Pride Rock!" Hotaru shouted, we nodded.

We all ran back to Pride Rock since we knew that Hotaru must've had a vision about the others being attacked. "We must hurry!" I shouted, we got back to Pride Rock just in time.

 **Third Person pov:** When the Sailor Warriors got back to Pride Rock two shadow monsters popped up. "LIGHT BLASTER!" Aelita shouted out, she used her sword to attack the shadows.

"BURNING FIRE FLAME!" Drake shouted, the cousins were really ticked off because the shadow monsters had attacked and hurt Kanu and Kae. "You'll pay for hurting them!" Aelita hissed out.

Everyone was fighting the monsters but they were't getting anywhere in the fight and just as the two monsters nearly hit Aelita and Drake the four Sailor Warriors took the hit.

"VENUS, NEPTUNE, SATURN, PLUTO! NOOOOOOO!" Aelita cried out, the blast was so powerful that it destroyed monsters and Sailor Warriors but their images appeared in front of everyone.

"Why? Why'd you do it?" Lucia asked them. "We did it to protect our princess and friends." Trista replied. "But what's going to happen now?" Drake asked her, the four girls nodded to each other.

"We're going to give our powers to Kanu and his friends." Mina answered, she gave her powers to Bina. "I'll use my new powers to protect everyone." Bina told Mina. "I know you will." Mina replied.

"Nuru, step forward." Hotaru told her, she gave Nuru her powers. "I'll use them wisely." Nuru responded. "Good." Hotaru replied, Batini walked up to Michelle and smiled sadly at her.

"Use them to fight a good fight." Michelle told Batini. "I promise." Batini replied to her, Faraji walked over to Trista. "I trust you'll use these powers to help everyone?" Trista asked Faraji.

"I will help everyone no matter what." Faraji responded. "Kanu, for you and Kae. We give you the powers of the sun and stars." Kunzite told them. "Thank you." Kanu and Kae replied to him.

The symbols for the planets appeared on the left shoulders of the Pride Land lion guard and the symbol for the sun appeared on Kanu's left shoulder while the symbol for the stars did on Kae's left shoulder.

"We must be going now." Zoisite told everyone, the four Sailor Warriors and the Four Kings of heaven then vanished leaving the two Lion Guards sad and crying but Aelita was crying the hardest.

"IT"S NOT FAIR!" Aelita shouted out, Drake hugged her then started to whisper words of comfort into her ear since he knew how close Aelita was with the Sailor Warriors and Kings of heaven.

Lucia then thought of a way to help comfort Aleita so she used her magic to bring out the instruments she needed and started to sing.

[Play River Lullaby by Amy Grant]

[ **Lucia** ]

 _Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember, my lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Drift on a river that flows through my arms_

 _Drift as I'm singing to you_

 _I see you smiling so peaceful and calm_

 _And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you_

 _I'm smiling, too_

 _(Music)_

 _Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you_

 _I'm smiling, too_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _I'll be with you when you dream!_

When Lucia done singing everyone saw that Aelita had fallen asleep. "Let's let her rest." Lucia told everyone, they all nodded then went home to get some rest and plan for a proper burial for their friends and mentors.

 **Batini pov:** When I got home Dad asked me about what happened today and I told him everything. "I see. I know it's part of the circle of life but even they didn't deserve this." Dad told me with sigh.

"We're all worried about Aelita. Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked Dad, he sighed before answering. "Aelita will need all of you to help her through the pain but she'll be okay." Dad replied, I nodded in agreement.

I hope we can help Aelita through the pain since she was the closest to our friends and mentors. "Everything will be alright but for now we must stop Beryl since she was behind this." I thought in anger.

We will stop Beryl and save Zenith, we won't let our friends sacrifice be in vain all of us will give it our all in stopping that evil witch and restoring Aelita's family to the thrown of Zenith, this I swear on my honor.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry, if it's short and I don't own the song in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	8. Aleita's Sadness, Lucia's Past!

**Aelita pov:** Today is the day of the Sailor Warriors and Four Kings of Heaven's funeral, everyone is upset about it.

"I just can't believe they're gone." I whispered sadly, Drake and Lucia held me close since they knew about the bond I shared with our friends. "It'll be alright." Lucia told me.

I looked down and saw everyone in the Pride Lands attend the funeral which was nice of them to come. "Aelita, honey. We're here for you." Queen Kiara said to me softly.

"Thank you, Queen Kiara." I replied sadly, everyone payed their respects to our friends but now came my part. "I'm going to sing a song that our friends loved to hear." I said to everyone.

Drake knew which song I was talking about so he went to get the music started once it was on I started to sing. [Play Xena-What do I do now]

[ **Aelita** ]

 _(Gabrielle, this is terrible._

 _I don't know what to do._

 _This is a fine mess we're in._

 _I don't know what to do.)_

 _I went and let the bad guys win,_

 _Look what they did to you._

 _I thought I was warrior,_

 _But still I failed somehow._

 _So tell me, what do I do now?_

 _I thought if I did my best,_

 _I'd never make mistakes._

 _I'd always win the battle,_

 _No matter what it takes._

 _I keep my friends from danger,_

 _That's my sacred vow._

 _So tell me, what do I do now?_

 _Hear me silver sister moon,_

 _Shining in the blue._

 _Had I wings to fly away,_

 _I would fly to you._

 _But that's not what warriors do._

 _Maybe there's more to being human,_

 _Than acting brave and strong._

 _Maybe it's about listening to your heart,_

 _Knowing when your wrong._

 _It's keeping the faith and trusted,_

 _And you'll come through somehow._

 _And maybe, that's what I'll do now,_

 _I believe we'll come through me and you._

 _That's what we'll do now!_

When I was done singing I felt the warmth of my fallen friends spread throughout my body. "Thank you Princess Aelita." Eight voices whispered to me. "You're welcome." I whispered back, I smiled sadly again.

 **Third Person pov:** After the funeral everyone returned to their homes while Lucia and Drake did a quick scouting mission in case any shadow monsters appeared. "None yet." Drake told Lucia as they flew.

"Perhaps Beryl decided not to attack today." Lucia replied, that's when Drake remembered that even Beryl would still morn for the lost of someone from Zenith. "I just remembered why she didn't." Drake said to her.

After their scouting mission was done Kae went to greet them. "Welcome back you two." Kae told them. "Good to be back." Drake and Lucia replied, they went back to the lair to relax for a little while.

"Drake, can you tell me the story of how you met Lucia?" Kae asked him. "Sure." Drake replied, everyone else wanted to hear the story so they gathered around. "Aelita, wanna join in?" Kanu asked, she nodded.

 _Flashback Drake's Narration: It started out when my parents and I were visiting Aelita and her parents. "Why don't you both go play while we talk?" Aunt Iris suggested. "Okay mommy." Aelita replied to her._

 _We went out to the forest to play. "What should we play?" Aleita asked Drake, I thought for a second. "What about treasure hunt?" Drake replied, Aelita agreed and they search for treasure was on._

 _Just as we got closer to a waterfall a storm started. "We need to find shelter!" Drake shouted to Aelita. "The cave behind the waterfall!" Aelita shouted back, we entered the cave and I started a fire for us._

 _"I'm going to get some food so stay put." I told Aelita, she nodded back then I left the cave to gather up some berries and nuts to eat on the way back to the cave I found a dragon's nest with an egg still in it._

 _"Why would a mother leave her egg in an empty nest?" I thought in confusion, it boggled my mind but I knew that I couldn't leave the egg alone so I took it back with me. "What's that?" Aelita asked me._

 _"A dragon's egg." I answered. "Why do you have it?" Aleita asked me, I told how I found it just then the egg started to crack. "It's hatching." I told Aelita, the egg opened and out came a little silver dragon._

 _When the dragon saw me a bond was formed immediately after that. "I'll call you Lucia." I told her, once the storm ended Aelita and I went home then started taking care of Lucia together: End Flashback._

"That's a cute story." Batini told Drake, everyone murmured in agreement. "I'm glad that Drake found me before I hatched." Lucia told everyone, King Kovu saw that the story cheered Aelita up a little bit.

Soon everyone went back home while Kanu and Kae went inside Pride Rock with their parents. "Are you okay now?" Drake asked Aelita, she smiled. "I am now." Aelita replied with a smile, Lucia smiled at them.

"That's good. If you were still upset then we'd have give you the tickle treatment." Lucia told her, Drake then tackled Aelita and started tickling her but stopped then fell asleep in a pile next to the dragon.

 **Kovu pov:** Today has been a very sad day for everyone but mostly for Aelita since she lost eight of her friends. "At least Beryl decided not to attack." I thought, no one wanted Beryl to attack on a sad day.

"I hope Aelita will be alright." Kae said with a sigh. "I'm sure she'll be fine." I replied to her, everyone got settled down and began to fall asleep as I did, I started to remember Iris and how she helped us.

At first I was stunned that a human would help protect the Pride Lands but she proved herself. "Even mother respected Iris which surprised me." I thought to myself, all the Out Landers were in awe of Iris.

We all heard stories of how she saved her friends and our home while in turn they saved her from death after getting hit. "Both Iris and Aelita sure are amazing." I whispered, they're both the same inside and out.

I hope that we'll be able to help save Zenith from that evil witch and make sure that history doesn't repeat itself otherwise Aelita will do the same thing that Iris had to save her friends from getting hurt.

After shaking my head I got rid of my thoughts then dove head first into dreamland thinking of when I first met Iris and Kion along with playing with Iris after she saved my family while turning us good.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry, if it's short, I don't own the song used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	9. Demigod Maui!

**Kanu pov:** It's been two weeks since the funeral of our friends and since then Aelita has been fighting a lot harder.

"If she doesn't stop, Aelita will pass out." I thought in worry, we had just finished fighting some shadow monsters. "We need more help." Faraji told us, we nodded in agreement.

"But who'd help us against Beryl?" Kae asked him, Drake thought for a second. "We could always ask him." Drake replied. "Ask who?" I asked Drake, Aelita's face went pale.

"There's no way he'd help us!" Aelita responded to Drake. "I bet he would if ask him." Drake replied to her. "No way, no how! You will not get me to step foot on his island!" Aelita told him.

Drake and Aelita argued back and forth until Drake won the argument. "Fine! We'll ask him." Aelita muttered, so we watched as the cousins opened a portal to an island and we all go through.

"So, who are we looking for?" Bina asked Aelita. "We're looking for the demigod Maui." Aelita answered. "Oh, great demigod Maui! We've come to ask for your help!" Drake called out.

As we looked around a giant bolder almost fell on us. "WATCH OUT!" Nuru shouted at us, then something hit the bolder away from us. "You know, you should say thank you." A smooth said.

We looked to see who had saved us. "Maui." Drake and Aelita whispered, Maui looked at the cousins. "Drake, Aelita! How have you been?" Maui asked them. "Good." Drake replied to him.

"That's good now then. I believe a thank you is in order." Maui told us. "Thank you?" Batini asked in confusion. "You're welcome!" Maui replied, we looked at him strangely and he laughed.

"Okay, I get it." Maui said to us. "Get what?" Aelita asked him, Maui chuckled then used his magic to start some music to play. [Play You're Welcome from Moana]

[ **Maui** ]

 _Okay, okay_

 _I see what's happening_

 _Yeah_

 _You're face-to-face with greatness_

 _And it's strange_

 _You don't even know how you feel,_

 _It's adorable!_

 _Well it's nice to see that_

 _Humans never change_

 _Open your eyes, let's begin_

 _Yes it's really me, it's Maui!_

 _Breath it in_

 _I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!_

 _When your staring at a demigod_

 _What can I say except "You're welcome"_

 _For the tides, the sun, the sky_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!_

 _Hey, what has two thumbs and_

 _Pulled up the sky_

 _When you were waddling ye high?_

 _This guy!_

 _When the nights got cold,_

 _Who stole fire from down below?_

 _You're looking at him, yo!_

 _Oh, also I lasso'd the sun_

 _You're welcome_

 _To stretch your days and bring you fun_

 _Also, I harnessed the breeze_

 _You're welcome_

 _To fill your sails and_

 _Shake your trees_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome?_

 _For the islands I pulled from the sea_

 _There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I guess it's just my way of being me_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

 _We'll come to think of it_

 _Kid, honestly I can go on and on_

 _I can explain every natural phenomenon_

 _The tide, the grass, the ground_

 _Oh, that was just Maui messing around_

 _I killed an eel, I buried it guts_

 _Sprouted a tree and now you've coconuts_

 _What's the lesson? What's the takeaway?_

 _Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway_

 _And the tapestry here in my skin_

 _Is a map of the victories I win_

 _Look where I've been I make everything happen_

 _Look at that mean mini Maui_

 _Just tippity tappin'_

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Hey!_

 _Well anyway, let me say you're welcome!_

 _For the wonderful world you know_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay you're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go_

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!_

 _'Cause I'm gonna need that boat_

 _I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome!_

 _'Cause Maui can do anything but float_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

 _And thank you!_

Maui then took off on a boat that none of us had seen before he jumped on to. "I told you we couldn't trust Maui!" Aelita shouted at Drake, he face-palmed. "Can't believe I fell for that!" Drake muttered.

 **Third Person pov:** Lucia had enough of Maui's games so she flew into the air then dove into the water. "What's Lucia doing?" Radi asked Drake. "She's getting Maui." Drake answered her, he was right.

Just then Lucia surfaced and turned the boat around. "Aw! Come on!" Maui shouted in anger. "Enough fun and games, Maui! We need your help!" Aelita told him, her tone got Maui's attention in worry.

"What's happened?" Maui asked her, Aelita told him about what's happened on Zenith, from Beryl talking over to the lose of the Sailor Warriors and Four Kings of heaven. "And that's it." Aelita finished saying.

"So, that's why you need my help?" Maui asked the two guards. "Yes." Drake answered, Maui thought about it. "If I help you, will I get to stay on Zenith?" Maui asked the cousins. "Yes." Drake and Aelita replied.

"I'm in!" Maui responded, the guards cheered then took Maui to the Pride Lands. "This place is amazing." Maui said out loud. "We like it too." Upepo replied, the group when to lair of the guards to plan.

The plan was made, Aelita, Drake and Lucia would go to Zenith where they would pretend to surrender once then Maui and the guards would free the prisoners then get them to safety at the hidden cove.

One there the people of Zenith with help of the two lion guards and Maui would make an army to take down Beryl and her monsters, thus freeing Zenith. "It's risky, but we can do it." Jiwe said with a smile.

 **Ziwa pov:** Now that plan was set all we had to do was wait until tomorrow and we could put the plan into action. "I hope Aelita, Drake and Lucia will be okay." I thought in worry for our friends.

Once at home Batini and I told our dad about the plan. "Stick together and be careful." Dad warned us. "We promise." Batini and I replied, after that we ate supper then had a bath as I played with my sister.

"You think the plan will work?" I asked Batini. "I'm sure it will. But we don't what will happen." Batini replied to me, we both thought about what might go wrong tomorrow but hopefully nothing will go wrong.

"Kids, bedtime!" Dad told us, Batini and I then went onto the land and got comfy. "Good night Ziwa." Batini told me. "Good night Batini." I replied, we fell asleep thinking about tomorrow's plan being put into action,

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the song in this chapter and I don't own Maui since he's from the new movie Moana. I just thought it'd be fun to add him into the story.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	10. Back To Zenith!

**Beryl pov:** I was starting to get bored since both the lion guards have been defeating my monsters everyday of the week.

"It's not fair!" I shouted out, I heard a lot crashes so that means I scared the servants again. "Queen Beryl! Princess Aelita, Drake and Lucia have returned." Naru told me.

I looked into my crystal ball and saw the princess along with her cousin and dragon. "Why have they returned?" I asked Naru. "They've decided to surrender." Naru answered.

"Perfect! Go back to your chores, my shadows will greet them." I ordered the servant, once she left I heard organ music play. [Play Overture from Dance with Devils]

[ **Shadows** ]

 _Aelita, Aelita, Aelita_

 _Aelita, Aelita, Aelita_

 _The time is now, it's not too late._

 _(Break the chain)_

 _The wheel of time escapes it's fate._

 _(Lost it's way)_

 _The darkness bears a newfound life._

 _(No more rage)_

 _And all will seek out her pale light!_

 _(Aelita, Aelita, Aelita)_

 _(Music)_

 _In shadow walks the veiled bride._

 _(Through the haze)_

 _With rings of ruin cast in night._

 _(Wrought in pain)_

 _A cruel vow that knows not shame._

 _(Empty cage)_

 _The bride of darkness, call her name!_

 _(Aelita, Aelita, Aelita!)_

Once the music stopped the trio entered the thrown room. "Welcome home you three." I greeted them. "Queen Beryl." Princess Aelita replied. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" I asked them, they nodded.

"Queen Beryl, we surrender and will do anything if you'll let my people go." Princess Aelita told me. "Alright. I'll let them go but you princess must give your powers to me." I responded. "I'll do it." Aelita replied.

 **Third Person pov:** Just after Aelita agreed to give her powers to Beryl, everyone was surprised and upset. "Take them to Princess Aelita's room and get her ready for the ceremony." Queen Beryl ordered.

As the servants did as told word spread of what Aelita had agreed to but the prisoners in the dungeon knew of the plan thanks to the Lion Guards and Maui. "Queen Iris. King Odd." Maui greeted/whispered.

"Good to see you again Maui." King Odd replied. "Hate to break up the reunion but we gotta go." Kanu whispered to them. "He's right." Queen Iris replied, the prisoners were all freed and left the dungeon.

Once outside everyone sneaked past the guards and headed for the secret cove behind the Mystic Waterfalls when they got to the cove Rose did a head count to make sure everyone was there and not forgotten.

"Everyone's here." Rose told King Odd. "That's good but now we must come up with a plan." King Odd replied, just then the lion guards came up. "We can help with that." Kae said to him with a smile.

The group tried to make a plan but it hard to concentration with the people of Zenith talking so much so Queen Iris thought that her singing would help calm everyone. [Play Oh Starry Night by Sailor Mars]

[ **Queen Iris** ]

 _I've waited all of my life_

 _For the day when love appears_

 _Like a fairy tale in days gone by_

 _He will rescue me from my fears_

 _And now I feel him standing close to me_

 _And how can I tell him what he means to me_

 _My heart stands still-has he come?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Is this the moment I dream of?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Tell me, is he my own true love?_

 _Every night I think of him_

 _Here in my lonely room_

 _Waiting for my prince to come_

 _Wondering if he'll be here soon_

 _And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign_

 _And I hope that his heart longs for mine_

 _He calls my name is he the one?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Is this the moment I dream of?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Tell me, is he my own true love?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _Is he the one I dream of?_

 _Oh starry night_

 _How will I know?_

 _Will his love show?_

 _Is he my own true love?_

By the end of the song everyone was calm enough to fall asleep and rest after they had been forced to work and then escape to safety. "Now we may plan." Queen Iris whispered, the group went back to planing.

 **Queen Iris pov:** After we finished making our plan of attack for tomorrow Kanu and his friends told Odd and I all about the adventures in the Pride Lands and what had happened to the Sailor Warriors and Four Kings.

"I just can't believed that so much has happened." I replied quietly. "Everyone in the Pride Lands were upset that Aelita lost eight of her friends." Kae told me. "Aelita did have a tight bond with them." Odd responded.

"We should get some rest for the battle." Maui suggested, we all agreed and settled down for the night but I had a hard time falling asleep. "Please. Let my little girl and her cousin and Lucia be safe." I prayed.

As I started to fall asleep I could've sworn I heard Aelita's voice. "We'll be fine Mom." Aelita's voice whispered, I looked around but didn't see her. "I know you will." I thought before falling asleep for the night.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames! Also Dance with Devils is the name of an anime.**


	11. Final Showdown!

**Aelita pov:** Today is when the battle for Zenith will happen and the ceremony will be starting soon but we can stop it.

"I just hope the others get here soon." I thought in worry, I was pacing but Drake stopped me. "Aelita, please calm down." Drake said to me. "Can't, nervous." I replied to him.

"We understand that but you must calm yourself." Lucia told me, I took some deep breaths and managed to calm down. "When do you think everyone will come?" I asked them.

"When Beryl least expects it." Drake answered, I nodded. "Do you know which song you'll be using for the ceremony?" Lucia asked me. "Queen of the roses." I responded to her.

Just then some of the maids came in and pushed Drake into the spar bedroom so I could get changed into a white shirt with sleeves that ended at my elbows that had dark pink bow on the collar.

Then a dark purple dress that had white in the middle and on the sides going down with roses on it along with candle opera and bats, the dress had black on the end of it and was held by straps on my shoulders.

The last thing I did was put on dark purple boots then put my hair down. "You can come in now." I called to Drake, once he came in we were escorted to the thrown room. "Ready?" Drake asked me.

"Ready." I replied, we went in and saw Beryl. "I'm ready for the ceremony." Beryl said with a smirk, Drake started the music. [Play Queen of the Roses english version from Aikatsu]

[ **Aelita** ]

 _That which I've chosen fate to be_

 _I found the Queen's card suited me_

 _Dye my crown to black, straighten up my back_

 _As I'm advancing forward in this brilliant glow_

 _(Music)_

 _Swirling in applause I can hear your voice_

 _I can feel the love you give me and I rejoice_

 _After all these days, now it causes pain_

 _How my frustration seems to never end_

 _How I yearn to tell you about my days_

 _Of the dreams, the lights, the music in my heart ablaze_

 _Even if it means no one else can know_

 _I really want to set these feelings free_

 _Longing for a happy world everyone can fill with smiles_

 _One thing I can promise is that I'll never stop protecting it_

 _Losing the love that I held dear_

 _Though I have come to know the fear_

 _Deep inside my heart I'll never let go_

 _As I fight through the thorns that keep on tearing me down_

 _That which I've chosen fate to be_

 _I found the Queen's card suited me_

 _Dye my crown to black, straighten up my back_

 _As I'm advancing forward in this brilliant glow_

 _Elegantly I stand upon the stage, above_

 _There is no other I'm the Queen of the Roses!_

When I stopped singing I saw that I was beginning to glow. "Soon, very soon, your powers will be mine!" Beryl shouted, just then we heard shouting I looked at Drake and Lucia. "The battle has begun." I thought.

 **Third Person pov:** King Odd and Queen Iris had lead the villagers into battle against the guards and soon over powered the guards. "Go find our kids!" King Odd ordered the two Lion Guards, they left the fight.

"Where could they be?" Kae asked out loud. "Princess Aelita, Drake and Lucia are in the thrown room." Naru told them. "Why're you helping us?" Kanu asked her, the lion guards were wary of Naru right now.

"Because I care for Princess Aelita, she was one of the first people to show me kindness." Naru explained. "How do we get to the thrown room?" Bina asked her, Naru gave them directions to the room.

Once the Lion guards got there, they saw that Beryl was about to take Aelita's powers. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kanu shouted at Beryl, he used the roar to send her flying and Aelita stopped glowing.

"SHADOWS! GET THEM!" Beryl ordered, a fight broke out between the Lion Guards and Beryl's monsters. "Let's combine our powers!" Aelita suggested, the group of friends beat the shadows back.

"I will defeat you Beryl, in the name of Zenith!" Aelita shouted out, she brought out the moon stick and started to pray along with her friends. "COSMIC MOON POWER! FIGHT THIS EVIL!" Aelita shouted.

[Play Carry On from Sailor Moon]

[ **Aelita** ]

 _Here I'm standing in the night_

 _My crescent wand the only light_

 _Alone against my darkest fears_

 _But I sense my friends are near_

 _I'll draw from each the power_

 _I need_

 _Evil queen we will defeat_

 _Give me the strength to carry on_

 _With all our love we can't go_

 _Wrong_

 _Only together we face the fight_

 _Nothing can stand against our_

 _Might_

"We must help Aelita!" Lucia shouted out. "Then let's do it!" Faraji shouted back, the two Lion Guards who were now in human form placed their hands on the moon stick making it glow brighter and brighter.

 _Give me the strength to carry_

 _On_

 _(Carry on)_

 _With all our love we can't go_

 _Wrong_

 _Only together we face the fight_

 _(Face the fight)_

 _Nothing can stand against our_

 _Might_

 _With all our strength the_

 _Battle's won_

 _We had the strength to_

 _Carry on!_

When the moon stick stopped glowing the group of friends saw that Beryl was gone. "THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER!" Aelita shouted, everyone was cheering for the fact the Zenith was now saved from Beryl for good.

 **King Odd pov:** Now that Beryl is gone peace now fills our planet just like in the Pride Lands. "It is time to celebrate with a ball!" I told everyone, the people cheered in happiness for our freedom and the party.

Iris brought Kion and his friends along with Queen Kiara and King Kovu to the palace. "Ready for some fun?" Iris asked me. "Yes." I answered, the ball had started and I noticed that Aelita and Kanu were dancing.

"Looks as though Aelita found her future king." I told Iris with a smile. "The same can be said for our Kae." Kovu told us, we all looked to that Drake and Kae were dancing together. "It's wonderful." Kiara added.

"We'd better start planing our daughter's coronations and weddings." Iris responded. "We have plenty of time." I told Iris, we all laughed and had fun dancing the night away with everyone for the best night ever.

Soon the ball was winding down and people started leaving for home but our friends and their children were invited to spend the night, good thing too since the children fell asleep in a big pile in the library.

Iris, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Zuri and I let the kids sleep on a huge bed that was in the library then we each went to our rooms to get some rest after the battle and party we just had.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either songs used in this chapter and lyrics for 'Queen of the Roses' belong to MewKiyoko. Please review and no flames!**


	12. Coronation and Wedding Day!

**Kae pov:** It's been three years since Beryl was defeated and my friends and I are now adults which is a good thing.

"Aelita, can you believe it? Today's our coronation and wedding day!" I exclaimed happily, both of us were in her room. "I know! It's gonna be amazing!" Aelita replied happily.

I looked at her wedding dress, the dress was tan colored with white on the sides of it and Aelita was wearing a vial over her head. "The dress covers her feet, it's silly." I thought.

As we talk about the party that comes after the coronation and wedding Queen Iris came into the room. "Are you girls ready?" Queen Iris asked us. "Ready!" We responded.

Queen Iris led us to the doors of the thrown room. "You both look lovely." Dad told Aelita and I, we giggled at him. "Thank you." Aelita said with a smile, King Odd looked ready to cry.

Just as the doors opened up music started to fill the room and this music was not the wedding march it was a song we knew. [Play Happy Ever After from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **All the girls** ]

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To a life filled with laughter_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a happy ever after_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To those long years together_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a lifetime of forever_

 _Two little words softly spoken_

 _Start your life anew_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _Till you have to say I do_

 _It's a short walk down the aisle_

 _To a life filled with laughter_

 _A short walk down the aisle_

 _To a happy ever after!_

When the girls stopped singing Aelita and I were standing next to Drake and Kanu. "Let's begin." Rafiki told us, each of us said our vows then it was on to the coronation for Aelita and I to make our promises.

"Aelita, Kae. Do you both promise to be the best queens and leaders to your kingdoms?" King Odd asked us. "We promise to do our best as queen and keep our lands united!" Aelita and I answered him in sync.

Once that was said I kissed Drake while Aelita kissed Kanu just then Drake changed into a male lion with a black mane while Kanu changed into his human form. "Guess this was gonna happen." Drake said to us.

 **Third Person pov:** After the wedding and coronation it was time for the reception. "I know what to do." Aelita whispered. [Play Love is like a storm tonight from Monster High Boo York Boo York]

[ **Aelita** ]

 _Clap your hands_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _I said, clap you hands_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _Yeah!_

 _Clouds moving in_

 _It's about that time_

 _I can tell it's_

 _Gonna be a storm tonight_

 _Starts off slow_

 _Then look out below_

 _You can try to dodge the rain_

 _But there's nowhere to go_

 _It's the love (oh)_

 _Everywhere (oh)_

 _You can stay outside (oh)_

 _If you dare (oh-oh-oh)_

 _It's the love (oh)_

 _Everywhere (oh)_

 _You can stay outside (oh)_

 _If you dare (oh-oh-oh)_

 _Yeah, ye-yeah, ye-yeah!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

 _Love in the air_

 _Love in the clouds_

 _Love's like a flood_

 _And it's pouring down!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

 _I get so afraid_

 _I don't want to get trapped_

 _In the eye of the storm_

 _Oh, no!_

 _Love traps you in_

 _And it takes you for a spin_

 _It's like a hurricane_

 _Brushing in_

 _It's the love (oh)_

 _Everywhere (oh)_

 _You can stay outside (oh)_

 _If you dare (oh-oh-oh)_

 _It's the love (oh)_

 _Everywhere (oh)_

 _You can stay outside (oh)_

 _If you dare (oh-oh-oh)_

 _Yeah!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight!_

 _Love in the air_

 _Love in the clouds_

 _Love's like a flood_

 _And it's pouring down!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

 _Clap your hands_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _I said, clap your hands_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _If you're feeling the love_

 _Yeah!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

 _Love in the air_

 _Love in the clouds_

 _Love's like a flood_

 _And it's pouring down!_

 _Love is like a storm_

 _Tonight, tonight!_

When the song was over everyone was cheering for Aelita since she had gotten the party started. "Best wedding and coronation ever!" Aelita thought with a smile, everyone was now dancing the night away.

 **Maui pov:** While everyone was dancing I decided to add something to the party since were celebrating Zenith and the Pride Land's new queens. "It's firework time!" I shouted out, I then lit the fireworks.

We all watched the fireworks then started to dance under the glittering night sky. "Maui!" Queen Aelita called out to me. "Yes, my queen?" I asked her. "Thank you for the fireworks." Queen Aelita replied.

"You're welcome." I responded. "And, I hope you enjoy your new home." Queen Aelita added. "I'm sure I will." I told her, once the party started winding down people started to go back to their homes.

"Come visit us, alright." I said to Drake. "I will if you guys will." Drake replied to me, we all agreed before Drake and Lucia left with Queen Kae and the other back to the Pride Lands to rest after the party.

I can tell that this family is gonna be interesting when the kids come and when that happens, I'll be teaching the kids all kinds of things like about my adventures before helping save Zenith from Beryl.

 **Alright! New chapter is done and one left to go! I don't own either of these songs used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	13. Epilogue!

**King Drake pov:** It's been four years since I married Kae and since then we've been blessed with three boys.

"I can't wait for Aunt Aelita to get here!" Gimli said to his brothers. "I wonder what story Uncle Kanu will tells us." Legolas replied. "I wanna play with our cousins." Aragrom responded to them.

I smiled at my sons since they were excited for Aelita, Kanu and their kids to come. "Excited about today?" Kae asked me. "Yeah but our sons are more excited." I replied to her.

"Well, they haven't seen their cousins for a while." Kae responded, we both laughed at our boys since they kept jumping at the chance to pounce on their cousins when they come.

"How long will we have to wait?" Gimli asked us. "They'll be here soon." I answered, he was about to reply when we heard three voices singing. [Play Josie and the Pussycats theme song]

[ **Aelita, Lucy and Susan** ]

 _Josie and the Pussycats_

 _Long tails and ears for hats_

 _Guitars and sharps and flats_

 _Neat, sweet, a groovy song_

 _You're invited, come along_

 _Hurry, Hurry_

 _See y'all in Persia_

 _Or maybe France_

 _We could be India_

 _Or perchance_

 _Be with us in Bangkok_

 _Makes no difference_

 _Everywhere the actions at_

 _We're involved with this or_

 _That_

 _(Music)_

 _Come on along now_

 _Josie and the Pussycats_

 _No time for purrs and pats_

 _Won't run when they hear scat_

 _There where the plot begins_

 _Come on and watch the good_

 _Guys win_

 _Josie and the Pussycats_

 _Josie and the Pussycats_

 _(Yeah!)_

"Sounds like they're here." I said with a smile, the boys screamed in happiness then pounced on their cousins. "You three must be happy to see us." Aelita commented with a laugh. "They are." Kae replied to her.

 **Third Person pov:** Aelita and Kanu watched as their kids got up. "It's good to see you three again, but must you pounce?" Peter asked them. "Yeah, it hurts when you do that." Susan added as she rubbed her arm.

"I think it's fun." Edmund told his other siblings. "They're just playing." Lucy added. "Sorry." Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli replied in sync. "Kids, why don't you all go play?" Aelita suggested to them with a smile.

"We'll have story time tonight." Kanu told the seven kids. "Okay!" They all replied, so the seven kids went to play by the water hole and on the way they talked about what was going on with each other.

Once they got to the water hole the kids started to play and sing songs, one song they sang was really fun since it was the first one they learned. [Play Peaceful Valley from the Land Before Time]

[ **Peter** ]

 _I can't wait to see you._

[ **Edmund** ]

 _See you._

[ **Lucy** ]

 _See you._

[ **Peter** ]

 _What's up today?_

[ **Susan** ]

 _Can you hear me calling?_

[ **Aragorn** ]

 _Calling._

[ **Legolas** ]

 _Calling._

[ **Gimli** ]

 _It's time to play!_

[ **All** ]

 _Every cloud in the sky,_

 _Green leaf on a tree._

 _Is reminding me far away dreams really do come true!_

 _Come on! Let's go! (Let's go!)_

 _And run around run around!_

 _What a beautiful feeling we finally found our peaceful valley!_

 _And everybody's having a good time now!_

 _(Music)_

[ **Legolas** ]

 _Sunsets and rises_

[ **Edmund** ]

 _Rises._

[ **Lucy** ]

 _Rises._

[ **Peter** ]

 _Plenty of things to see._

[ **Susan** ]

 _Everyday surprises._

[ **Gimli** ]

 _Prises,_

[ **Lucy** ]

 _Prises,_

[ **Susan** ]

 _Sneaking upon you and me!_

[ **All** ]

 _As we go to and fro._

 _Let sweet harmony flow._

 _We're having fun now the sky is so blue._

 _And our dreams really do come true!_

 _Yeah! Let's go! (Let's go!)_

 _And run around run around!_

 _What a beautiful feeling we finally found our peaceful valley!_

 _And everybody's having a good time now!_

When the kids stopped singing the laughed in happiness. "We'd better get back to Pride Rock." Peter told the others, they all agreed then ran back to where their parents were waiting for them so the can have a story.

 **Queen Aelita pov:** When the kids got back they told us what they did while Kanu and I talked with Drake and Kae. "That does sound fun." I said with a smile. "Story time!" Kanu called to them, they cheered.

While the kids listened to Kanu's story I was talking quietly to Drake. "It seems that things will finally be peaceful." Drake whispered to me. "You're right about that." I replied in agreement, we smiled at each other.

Since now that we don't have to fight off any evil, our families will be safe and we can all relax together. "So, how's everyone else?" I asked Drake. "They're busy with their kids." Drake answered with a smile.

I thought back to our adventures together and smiled even bigger at all the good times we had together along with the fact that our friends are happy with their new families. "That's good." I responded to him.

Once Kanu was done with the story we all had a feast then let the kids play a little more before bed time, soon we all settled down in the lair then slowly we all fell fast asleep snuggled up by each other for the night.

 **Final chapter! Is done, I don't own either songs in this chapter! Please review and no flames!**


End file.
